galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Luminescent Indrik
As an indrik grows and advances, it eventually reaches a point where it must evolve into something new. The choice is the indrik's to make, and it typically will make this choice based on its own personal desires and what it wishes to dedicate its life to. When an indrik advances, it chooses a patron to follow. The luminescent indrik is associated with Kaeleth and, as such, is associated with light and magic. Its feathures and fur turn yellow. It is often believed within Avalondi mythology that a darklight indrik guides souls to the afterlife. The darklight indrik turns completely black but also has a silver sheen to its feathers when the light reflects just right. This gives the indrik a dark and menacing look, but also an other-worldly glow befitting of its place in Avalondi myth. Like all greater indriks, its center horn and antlers grow much larger than the indrik's antlers normally are. 'Darklight Indrik '(CR 16) CG Large Magical Beast Int '''+11; '''Senses Low-light vision, darkvision 120', detect magic, see invisibility, scent; Perception +34 Defense AC 34 (10 + 7 dex + 8 deflection + 10 natural - 1 size); 27 flat-footed; 24 touch HP '220 (21d10 + 105) '''Fort '+19, '''Ref +19, Will '''+13 '''Defensive Abilities '''Arcane protection '''DR 15/cold iron and magic; Resist cold 10, fire 10, electricity 10, acid 10; SR '32 Offense '''Speed '''50 ft. '''Melee '''Gore +28 (2d8 + 7; 19-20/x2) and 2 hooves +27 (1d6 + 7) '''Special Attacks '''Dimensional charge (4d8 + 14), energy horns (8d6) '''Spell Like Abilities '(CL 21st) *Constant: detect magic, feather fall, see invisibility *At will: dancing lights,'' dimension door'' *3/day: greater teleport *1/day: Statistics '''Str '''24, Dex 24, Con 21, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 26 'Base Atk '+21; CMB +29; CMD '54 (+58 vs. trip) '''Feats '''Blind-Fight, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Critical (gore), Improved Iron Will, Iron Will, Run, Skill Focus (Perception), Quicken Spell-like Ability (), Quicken Spell-like Ability (), Weapon Focus (gore) '''Skills '''Knowledge (Arcana) +24, Knowledge (Religion) +24, Perception +34, Spellcraft +24, Sense Motive +24 (+4 racial bonus to perception) '''Languages '''Indrik, Avalondi (cannot speak) '''SQ '''Rider bond Arcane Protection (Su) The indrik is surrounded by arcane magic at all times, protecting itself from harm. It gains spell resistance, resistance 10 to each of the 4 main energy types (acid, cold, fire, and electricity), and a deflection bonus to its AC equal to its Charisma modifier. Dimensional Charge (''Sp) An indrik can make a charge action while using dimension door. They can teleport up to 100 ft during this charge. At the end of the charge they can make a single attack with their gore, doubling the damage of their normal gore attack. This does not double any damage they may gain through their elemental horns ability. Energy Horns (Su) As a swift action, and indrik can charge its horns with positive or negative energy, increasing the damage of its gore attack by 8d6 damage of a chosen energy type. He cannot have both energy types activated at a time. Activating a new energy type removes the other energy type. Rider Bond (Sp) If the indrik chooses to allow itself to be a mount for another creature, it can bond with that creature, gaining permanent status with the target as the rider. The indrik will commonly come to the rider's aid in times of trouble. The rider may also call the indrik at any time and the indrik will teleport to the rider by using dimension door. If it is too far away for dimension door, then it will use greater teleport, if it can. In both cases, the indrik appears in an adjacent space to the rider. If they are bonded, they can use dimension door '' and ''greater teleport to transport themselves and their rider.